


Call Me

by Salathafi



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Alex and his competency kink translated into submission, BDSM, Canon Divergence, Chaos, Confusion, Dom!Henry, Email Sex, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Henry is confused, Humiliation, Identity Porn, M/M, Master/Slave Play, Multi, Music, No Age Play, Online Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pining while fucking, Roleplay, Sexting, Siblings, Switching, Texting, actual discussion of limits, critique of stereotypical bdsm sites, hand waves at politics Because that's what I write thsi to escape from, laughs in chose the wrong fandom, leather kink(?), scandalised people, sub!henry, that's a thing, time zone fuckery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salathafi/pseuds/Salathafi
Summary: This is a story of how they manage to fall in love and lust with each other. Though not necessarily in that order.Featuring extremely awkward discussions of threesomes with famous political figures, at least three scenes in which the queen is secretly cursing every person in England, Henry's secret 1D fan account and Alex's well, cursed, opinions on the cursed child.And some porn.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor, June Claremont-Diaz/Nora Holleran/Percy "Pez" Okonjo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've not really written smut in this format before so please be kind in judging.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.

  
  


The website is pretty terribly designed but it gets the job done. Henry, 21 and bored, could probably get a better site designed. But between being closeted and the fourth in line to the throne of England, he does not get much wiggle room for improvement of shitty sex sites. 

He dithers a bit before selecting the Submissive option and entering the chat. If he had designed it, there would be something for switches. 

  
  
  
  


**Submissive, Female**

**18, USA**

_May I serve you?_

_Master_

**_User has left the chat_ **

  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Dominant, Male**

**56, Russia**

  
  


_Are you ready to take my thick cock into your wet pussy_

_I'm don't have a pussy_

_And no_

**_User has left the chat_ **

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dominant, Male**

**36, Switzerland**

_Hey, sir_

_Hi, hru?_

_I'm good._

_May I submit to you?_

_Do u have snapchat?_

_No._

_I'd rather do this here_

_U snd pics?_

_No._

_Why_

_Never been into it enough_

**_User has left the chat._ **

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


**Submissive, female**

**24, USA**

_Hey 😊_

_Bot_

_How are you?_

_Bot_

_I'm fine thank you_

_Bot_

_Click HERE to video chat with hot girls_

  
  


**_User has left the chat._ **

* * *

  
  
  


It's one am and Henry's head pounds from a combination of the mind numbing routine of looking for someone on the site, and the familiarity of it. 

He will be the first person to say that sex and exploration are a good thing, except when it really comes to it, this is all the exploration he can do, sexting with random strangers on a site that doesn't have any safeguards in place. 

_Sexting_ he thinks and laughs. 

It's _not_ his fault, he tells himself. It's not his fault that most times he can not feel even a bit attracted to the people he's supposed to be trusting so much. 

Maybe bdsm isn't really for him he thinks, but then he comes across someone on the site with whom he actually enjoys it. 

Except he never emails them back, never contacts them again on snapchat when they ask him to.

Shaan would kill him if he got careless with someone. And there's no viable reason for him to send someone 17 pages worth of NDA documents if he's staying anon and using a VPN.

He clicks through to another profile. It's most likely the crushing of more hopes considering that the ratio of straight to queer men is absolutely skewered.

**Dominant, male**

**21, USA**

_Hello Sir_

_Hey_

_How are you?_

_I'm good, Sir._

_And you?_

_I'm good as well._

_Do you want to submit to me?_

_Yes, please._

_Good. Limits/kinks?_

_Anything specific you want to do?_

_No pictures, voice notes involving me speaking, blood, scat, urination, I'm okay with exhibitionism *fantasies* as long as they're not in front of family, no permanent injury and nothing to do with flames._

_That's all?_

_Yes, I will do anything you like other than aforementioned._

_For now, I would like to be humiliated, and edged, in any way you like, Sir._

_Your limits?_

_Oh_

_What is it?_

_Not many people ask here._

_But they're age-play, rape-fantasies while I am a dom, choking and any kind of breathplay, and office sex._

_Shall we start?_

_Yeah._

_Tell me if you need to stop anytime though._

_Where are you slut?_

_In my bedroom._

_Are you dressed still?_

_No sir, I'm not._

_Good slave._

_I want you to kneel for me._

_Yes sir._

_Tell me, slave, do you want to touch yourself?_

_Yes sir._

_Sir, I want to touch myself._

_Beg for it._

_Sir please let this slave touch himself._

_I want it so desperately._

_I want you to say it aloud._

_I did sir._

_Put your hand in your mouth._

_Wet it, whore._

_Yes sir._

_Good._

_Stroke yourself._

_Imagine I am there, bringing you to hardness._

_Sir, I'm hard. So hard._

_You didn't even need to touch yourself for it, did you?_

_You got hard at the thought of begging for it._

_I did._

_I did what?_

_I did, Sir._

_Stupid slave._

_Take your hand off your filthy cock._

_I want you to stand face to a wall and make an audio of you spanking your ass._

_How many times sir?_

_Three each._

_Say thank you and sorry after each hit._

_Thank you, sir._

_Voice note: 30 seconds_

_I didn't ask you to hit so hard, but you did._

_You deserved that didn't you? Hitting yourself as a punishment from me. Are you still hard?_

_Sir,m I'm leaking._

_I won't be able to hold off much longer._

_But you will._

_Sir, please..._

_I don't want to hear you asking for an orgasm that belongs to me._

_Hands off your cock, slut._

_Stand up and get on your bed._

_Yes sir._

_Sir I'm there._

_I'm calling you, is that okay?_

_Yeah, but I won't speak, any replies shall be through text._

Okay.

**_Call start_ **

_"Hands behind your back and chest down, you have permission to be loud and respond verbally if you change your mind."_

_Okay_

_"I want you to rut against your bed. Have you come like that before?"_

_Yes. Often._

_"Mhm. Because you're such a pig?"_

_Yes sir._

_"Then rut again for me. You can mute your mic and be as loud as you want."_

_Thank you sir._

  
  


Henry spends the next few minutes rubbing his cock into his sheets, he has done this before, but then he used his hands as well. Now it's just his hips thrusting into silken sheets. He muffles curses into his pillow. _Fuck._

"Are you done yet, my whore?"

_No_.

"I don't have years to wait for your orgasm. Hurry up or you will not be allowed to finish at all this week."

Henry lets out a desperate mewl, it's ridiculous. The dom has not got a way to control Henry's actions but from the self assured tilt of his voice, it's obvious he knows Henry will obey his command. 

It's at that thought that he finally comes he turns over so as to not completely ruin his sheets. 

He doesn't really want his staff to think he's a sexual deviant, even if he is.

_Done._

"So am I."

***Call ended***

_Are you okay?_

_Yeah._

_Do you want to continue in the scene or stop now?_

_Stop, please. Are *you* okay?_

_Yes! You were pretty good. Thank you._

_Thank you as well._

_So.. Do you want to do this again? I had fun_

_I use e-mail to stay in touch_

_Sure._

_Email?_

_I'm_ [ _albus42pot@gmail.com_ ](mailto:albus42p@gmail.com) _._

_Wow. Is your name your name is Albus? Are you 64 or a potterhead?_

_No, it's not. But you can call me Al. Why can't I be both?_

_Ah. I'm afraid if you are, I can't continue this._

_Don't say I'm too old for you... baby_

_Fuck you_

_You can next time._

_I'd...like to. I'm_ [ _jamesdean68@gmail.com_ ](mailto:jamesdean68@gmail.com)

_Uhhhh…..are you a kid?_

_Fuck you no._

_You really want to fuck me huh. But I do require at least some proof._

Henry knew what Al was asking was perfectly within his right, and responsible. He stood and retrieved his wallet from his desk.

_Give me a hand gesture._

_Uh the V?_

He snapped a picture of his license with his fingers making a V over it, blotting out anything relevant other than his birth year, he sent the picture to Al. 

_You're older than me._

_Hm_

_Haha look who's the grandpa now_

_Shut up._

_Kinky._

_I'll email you. Begone now._

  
_lol. Goodbye your royal majesty._  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay.  
> I think I need to clear a few things here.  
> This is a catharsis fic for my grooming trauma, and it draws from my experiences. I do not claim expertise, I do not claim my recovery or even the path to my recovery. This is tough for me to type out but it is something that needed to be said, if you are in a similar position, there are a lot of resources online. Please seek help. 
> 
> Call Me, is not an abusive story, Henry and Alex are consenting adults. It is a story that is based on a lot of thoughts I have had about online relationships, especially purely bdsm ones. I am not part of a larger bdsm community, which is something that I regret but am not in a position to change right now. It will be the same for Henry and Alex, considering their positions.
> 
> Please, judge anything you like here, but do not judge me trying to reclaim my hurt. 
> 
> Fic title from call me by blondie and ch title from don't stop me now by queen (obviously).


End file.
